Life For Death
by Chained Wanderer
Summary: It is a T/.P If I say anything else I will spoil it


I do not own Dragonball Z so please don't sue  
  
(This is 10 years after GT, Pan is 24, Trunks is 38)  
  
  
Pan and Trunks had been going out for about three years. No one knew about it not even Bra her best friend.  
Trunks and Pan had just gotten home from another trip to New Namiack for the Dragonballs, Well actually that was  
there cover story. They really just traveled around space tell they had found a planet that was beautiful & livable to stay  
on for a Vacation.   
When they went back, Pan started to not feel so good. But she would never tell anyone, she did not need everyone   
worrying about her. After a few days she was feeling better, so after that she did not worry about that   
  
***A Month Later***  
This was the Last time Trunks would break her heart. Pan had to get away she thought. Tears streaming down her face.   
  
***Flashback***  
Pan came over to Trunks house to ask if he wanted to spar. But when she got there she had a surprise of a   
life time. Bulma had told her that Trunks was up in his room, so she went up to Trunk's room. When she opened the door her   
heart broke in to a million pieces, there on his bed Marron lay on top of Trunks kissing him.   
Trunks turned to see Pan in the doorway her eyes glossy. "Pan now this is not what it looks like Trunks said in a   
panic." He tried to push Marron off him without hurting her but she would not get off.   
Marron then just looked at her and smiled and said "aha Pan to late you didn't get him when you had a chance." She   
sounded very happy that she had just broken Pan's heart.  
Pan just stared at them for a minute not knowing what to do, then she finally spoke up. "How could you Trunks I thought you   
loved me. I am such a fool thinking that you would ever love me. I will always love you Trunks so that is why I will not kill  
Marron but I must go and Trunks you stay away from me." She said starting to walk backwords.   
"Pan no that is not it, I do love you, with all my heart," he also started to tearing up. I can explain he pleaded.   
But Pan would not, she turned around and ran.   
***End Flashback***  
  
"Well, since that slut is out of the way lets get back to business Marron" said seductively. But Trunks could not   
take it anymore, "Marron this is your fault, God damit, and I do not love you I have always loved Pan, and if you don't get  
off me I will kill you" Trunks yelled enraged. Marron got off petrified because she knew Trunks and when he said something   
like that, the way he did, he meant it. Trunks got up, pushing Marron out of the way and went after Pan, His one and only   
love.  
Pan took off from Capsule Corp. Trunks was right behind her and Pan knew it she put out more speed. They were almost   
to Pan's house where Pan knew Trunks would never go, because if Gohan knew Trunks had hurt his little girl, well it would   
not be pretty. But right before they got to Pan's house, she started to feel dizzy, and noshes she started to swerve. Then   
Pan passed out and started to drop like a rock.   
Trunks saw this, he put on an extra burst of speed and caught her right before she hit the ground. She was pale and   
was breathing hard, something was wrong, very wrong. Trunks blasted off to Gohan's house. He ran in "GOHAN" he yelled both   
Gohan and Videl ran in to the living room where Trunks laid Pan on the couch, Gohan stared at his daughter and then ran over   
to her.  
"What did you do to her Trunks" Gohan yelled. But he had no time to get an answer he called a doctor and then  
everyone else. By the time everyone got there the doctor had been there and left. An only Gohan and Videl knew what was   
wrong, Gohan would not tell anyone what was wrong and Trunks was betting that he told Videl not to tell ether. But he had to   
know what was wrong   
So when Videl when to get something from her room Trunks followed her, when she came out Trunks pushed her right   
back in. Videl was afraid but she knew he would not hurt her, he just wanted to know what was wrong and Videl thought he had   
a right to know so before Trunks even asked the question Videl answered.   
"Videl I have a que....." But Trunks was cut off. Videl went over to him and say the tears in his eyes she knew then   
what Pan meant to him. Videl then said in a low voice she knew Sayians could here. "Trunks I am sorry...she is" Videl said   
she could not finish the sentence, She was looking down tears dropping from her eyes on to the floor.   
Trunks stumbled back, it could not be not to his Pan. There had to be a cure he grabbed Videl's shoulders. When Videl  
looked up in to his eyes he knew the answer. "How long" he whispered.   
"A day or two she said but wh......." there was a crash she looked up again Trunks was gone and The window was   
destroyed, Trunks did not bother to open it. Videl was curious on what he was going to do   
Everyone heard the crash from Gohan's room, Gohan, Goten, and Bulma ran up to his room, Gohan kicked down the door.   
There was Videl over by The window watching Trunks Ki trail Dissipate.  
"What happen Videl" Gohan yelled, Videl just turned to Gohan and started to walk over to Gohan and said "Trunks   
decided to go on a little flight and he did not want anyone to follow." Goten was heading for the window when Vegtea got in   
front of the window from the outside "The boy said he did not want anyone to follow, that means that no one will follow"   
Vegtea said giving them one of the famous looks. Goten just stared at him and Gohan grabbed his shoulder Goten knew that he   
would not be able to follow.   
So Goten nodded and started to walk back down stairs. Videl was still wondering where he was going but she was still   
to worried about Pan   
Trunks was off in the air think about what he was going to try and do. I do want to do this but what will everyone   
else feel about it especially Pan. "Pan I love you, this is why I am doing this." he said in a whisper. He got to Kami's  
tower and he started to head up it.   
He got to the top of Kami's tower he landed and yelled "DENDE." The young guardian came out and looked at Trunks.   
"Dende you know what I want right" Trunks said in a rage filled voice. Dende nodded his head. So can you do it Trunks said.   
"I am not sure, but I can try." "Well, I will go to Hell and back to do this" Trunks said without emotion. Dende looked at   
him and said "you do know there will be no way to come back right." "Yes I do, just can we just do this." Dende nodded, "Very  
well we will do it know he said. Trunks smiled, "let's do this" he said with to many mixed emotions to name.   
Dende started, "Take this spirit and exchange his, Trunks Vegtea Briefs for another that she, Son Pan may live. LIFE  
FOR DEATH" he said in Namick-in   
Trunks was feeling weak, he smiled, he knew what was happening. He, stumbled over to one of the beautiful trees that  
was up at the Lookout he sat down and closed his eyes. The last words where "Good-bye Pan" he took his final breath and it  
was done.   
Down on earth Pan was getting very weak, she would not last the hour. Everyone had given up hope, Vegtea was leaning  
on the wall smiling. Bulma looked over to him and scream, "why are you smiling you Ass I will come over there and.." Before  
she had time to finish her sentence Pan started to glow. Everyone felt she was getting stronger, she started to open her   
eyes. They all looked in amazement she stopped glowing.   
"What happened" Pan asked. "You where dying" Gohan said with tears in his eyes. "What happened for her to glow"   
Bulma said. Everyone wanted to know. Then all of a sudden Vegtea spoke up "Well Brat I guess my son did love you." "What, I   
don't know what you mean" Pan said nervously. "Come know everyone else might be dense but I know so don't try to hid it."   
"Well" Goten said looking straight at Pan with a very odd look on his face.  
Pan looked at everyone, "well...I...I... TrunksandIhavebeengoingoutforthepastthreeyearsbehindyourback" Pan said in   
one quick breath.  
Bulma looked at her weird "what did you say?" I said "Trunks and I have been going out for the past three years behind your   
back, because you guys would never allow it" Pan said angrily. "But you don't have to worry about that anymore it is over he  
has broken my heart for the last time" she said angrily tears streaming down her eyes! "I will kill Trunks for hurting my   
baby" gohan said almost going SSJ. Vegtea snickered, "I think you are a little to late Gohan." "What" everyone gave him a   
weird look.   
Then Goten tried to find Trunk's Ki, But it was no where. That meant only one thing Goten got wide eyed, "Trunks   
is...is..dead." Everyone looked at him a started to feel for his Ki but it was no where  
The women started to cry. "NO, NO, NO, that can't be why would he be dead what happened" Pan said trying to figure   
out what was happening. Everyone was silent for a minute, then Krillen spoke up, "I know, why do you think Pan was about to   
die and then Trunks died, he committed suicide."   
Bulma thought, then yelled "IT WAS AN UNNATURAL DEATH WE CAN USE THE DRAGONBALLS ON NAMICK LETS GO TALK TO DENDE."   
"Dam women stop yelling" Vegtea said. After that everyone agreed and they where off to Kami's Lookout.   
When everyone got to the Lookout Dende came out. "Welcome everyone, oh and I see you are feeling better Pan." "Yeah,   
Yeah, we where wondering if we could go to Namick to wish Trunks back with the Dragonballs."  
"No" Dende said sounding a little sad. "What, Why, we saved your little green butts from Freiza the least you can   
do is let us make one wish" Pan said very pissed off. "That's not it if it was we would certainly let you use them, but I   
know your wish and it is not possible" Dende said walking up to Pan. "Why I thought the Dragon on Namick could resurrect   
people more then once" Bulma said a little shakly. "Yes he can but Trunks died a natural death" Dende said. Everyone was   
wide eyed.   
"How is that possible" Gohan said very surprised. "Well Gohan, Trunks gave his life for Pan's" Dende explained.   
Everyone was wide eyed again, Pan started to cry and fell on to her knees  
"Why, Why, Why." "He loved you Pan" Videl kneeled down to Pan's level. "How would you know" Pan spat. "I saw it in his eyes  
when he found out you where dying" Videl said trying to soothe her daughter. Pan couldn't take it anymore she took off   
towards home.   
When Pan got home she ran up to her room, and started to cry on her bed. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and   
someone whispered in to her ear "I love you and I will be with you always" the voice got further and further away. Pan   
turned around but no one was there but she knew that Trunks was there with her, and she whispered "I love you too Trunks".   
She laid down and went to sleep thinking of him.   
Next to the Bed, Trunks stood watching his love as he said he would, Always.  
  
FIN 


End file.
